My Remedy
by midnightinjapan
Summary: Prompt: Percy notices that Nico doesn't eat enough. *Submission for the Percico Challenge on tumblr.


Title: My Remedy

Username: Midnightinjapan

Disclaimer: Characters, locations, etc are the property of Rick Riordan.

Edited by the fantastic Lordandladiesofthesilverscreen

Prompt: Percy noticing that Nico doesn't eat enough.

*Submission for the Percico Challenge.

* * *

He was just moving the food around on his plate. Percy had seen him take a bite once but that was it. Now, he just stared at the fruit and shuffled it around with his fork. Percy had already wolfed down two grilled chicken breasts, a loaded baked potato, and like two scoops of steamed broccoli. Now he was watching Nico di Angelo push his fruit salad around to form pictures. In the five years he'd known Nico, the younger boy had changed a lot. He'd gone from a happy, hyper kid with an overactive imagination to a brooding loner with a dark sarcastic sense of humor. But the change had been physical as well. When he'd first met Nico it was before either of them knew who his father was and Nico had been little but healthy looking with olive skin and slightly puffy cheeks. Now, he was taller and thinner –frighteningly so—and his skin had faded to pale.

He didn't know why but he couldn't help but notice and worry. If he was being honest with himself, it was hard for him not to notice Nico when they were in the same room. His eyes always seemed to find the son of Hades and then his mind would present a list of things about him for Percy to worry over –despite their rocky history and the still stinging memory of Nico's lies. The biggest problem was approaching Nico about those fears. Whenever he showed concern for Nico's well-being, he would end up on the receiving end of an angry defense. It wasn't like that all the time. He and Nico had conversations in the past that were fine, it was just when Percy to tried question if something was right for Nico that it got ugly. This time it might be a necessary battle because Nico did not look well. He wished Hazel were here because maybe she could help run interference but she'd returned to Camp Jupiter to be with her boyfriend.

Percy sighed, it was near the end of dinner and it was clear Nico was not going to eat anymore. He pushed away from the table and walked over.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Umm hey," Nico replied looking confused.

"Come walk with me?" Nico looked at him in surprise.

"Come on, before Chiron says something about me being over here," he laughed. Nico finally stood up and followed him out of the dining pavilion with a guarded expression on his face.

"So," Percy said looking at the ground and kicking rocks. "Can I ask you something without it turning into a fight?"

"What?" Nico asked suspiciously. Percy sighed and forged ahead.

"Are you feeling okay? And I know you just backpacked a huge statue across the world and helped stopped the two camps from destroying each other, so I know you're not great, but…you've been getting thinner since before then." Percy blurted it all out fast and waited for the snide remark. Nico did look tense and unhappy but he didn't say anything right away.

"I'm fine," he said. Percy stopped walking half-way to the cabins and looked at him.

"You're not," he said firmly and –quite frankly—a little annoyed. "We haven't always been on the best of terms but I need to know you're really alright and you aren't. Now, tell me the truth." For a second it looked like Nico was going to yell at him but he held his ground and glared back.

"It's the seeds," he said breaking his gaze away from Percy.

"The pomegranate seeds you used to stay alive in that jar?" Percy asked.

"Yeah…" he said. "I wasn't really in the best shape when I got caught. Tartarus…" he faltered.

"Yeah, I know…" Percy said shuddering. "You don't walk out of that place whole."

"And then I was captured and had to use the seeds. One of the side effects is that my body would start rejecting mortal food. I should have been able to ease myself back onto it but…I don't know," he said shaking his head. Percy noticed that Nico really looked scared…

"Is there any way to cure it?" he asked.

"I've been looking into it and it's actually the reason why I came back…" he said looking around like he was afraid someone was listening.

"What is it?"

"Nectar. I heard that mixing a few drops of nectar with the food I eat can help my body readjust."

"Okay, why not just go to Chiron and tell him?" Percy asked. Nico looked away again.

"It's…it's supposed to be a very painful process…who knows if I'll survive it." Percy examined the boy in front of him. It was a rare thing to see Nico scared. He hadn't seen this since he and Annabeth were dangling over the pit into Tartarus and Nico was reaching down trying to save them.

"No, you will," he said. Percy stepped closer and looked at him in the eyes. "You really think this is going to beat you?" Nico said nothing and the freaked out look in his eyes didn't disappear. "Well…I'm going to make sure it doesn't," said Percy. He smiled and Nico looked at him in shock before smiling and looking down, trying to hide his expression.

"The war is over. You have a chance to relax. Are you sure you want to get involved in this?" he asked still looking at the ground.

"Nico, helping you is nothing like all that other stuff," said Percy.

"I guess I should go talk to Chiron tomorrow," Nico said.

"**We**," Percy corrected him.

* * *

They went to Chiron the next day and he was just as concerned. He agreed that Nico could have what he needed and stay in the big house so they could monitor his recovery and that he would have the harpies stock the kitchen. Mr. D was still on Olympus helping to hunt down Gaea's allies and Chiron didn't exactly set up a visiting schedule so Percy figured they had a free pass. He wouldn't have to stay the whole time hopefully, but he'd said he was going to help Nico through this and if that's what it took then he would be there.

"What do you want me to get you?" Percy asked watching Nico as he sat on the bed. They picked a room upstairs that was right across from the bathroom. It was painted white with yellow accents here and there –yellow curtains and framed pictures of sunflowers. Even the comforter on the bed was a sweet pale yellow. It was weird seeing Nico –with his black clothes and serious atmosphere—in such a happily colored room. It also meant a little privacy since Chiron would have to use his magical chair lift to get up the stairs –which he didn't do often.

"Uh I should start off small I guess…"

"You're already eating one bite a day, how much smaller can we get?" his mouth shot off before he caught himself. Nico scowled at him but then sighed.

"I guess that would be it," he said.

"Okay, a bite of what?"

"So far fruit is easier to handle…"

"You stay here, I'll go get it," Percy said.

"Okay…" Nico looked surprised like he hadn't really expected Percy to help him. He ignored it and walked out of the room. It kind of hurt that Nico thought he wouldn't stick to his word but he would show him otherwise.

A few minutes later he came back with a slice of banana on a toothpick and a grin on his face. Nico remained stoic but accepted the fruit and then took the bottle of nectar on the nightstand and tipped it until one small drop landed on the banana. The piece of fruit turned shiny, like it was the most perfect banana slice in the world. He looked at it with trepidation and then glanced at Percy who sat down on the bed.

"It's okay. Remember what I said before?" Nico just looked back at the toothpick and ate the banana. Percy watched as he chewed, swallowed, and then nothing. He grinned and took the toothpick.

"See, you're fine," he said.

"It'll get harder as I eat more," Nico said.

"So two bites tomorrow?" he asked. Nico nodded and he stood up to leave.

"What time should I be back?"

"I guess early, like eight?" he asked looking uncertain.

"I'll be here. Don't get started without me," Percy said seriously and Nico nodded again. "Do you need anything from your cabin?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay," he said shrugging.

Suddenly Percy felt bad for leaving. Nico looked so lonely sitting on the bed but he didn't think he'd be allowed to stay if he asked so he just turned and walked out of the door.

After dinner he and Annabeth walked to the sing-a-long holding hands awkwardly and he explained the problem to her.

"Wow, I can see why the seeds would have such a terrible effect in the condition he was in," she said pensively.

"Yeah, I'm worried but I'm trying not to show him that. He said it was dangerous and that he might not survive it," Percy said concerned.

"It's good that you're helping him," she said smiling and squeezing his hand. "He needs someone and maybe you two can finally find some common ground."

He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek. For a second it looked like she was uncomfortable but then she smiled and leaned into him.

* * *

The next morning he was up and knocking on Nico's bedroom door in the big house at 7:47 a.m.

"It's open," said Nico. When Percy walked into the room Nico was sitting on the bed and the sheets were slightly ruffled but he didn't exactly look well rested not that he ever did. He was still in his jeans and t-shirt too, although his shoes were off. It suddenly occurred to Percy that maybe Nico didn't have much. He'd lost Bianca and run away to wander around with the ghost of Minos. No one had taken care of him.

"Hey," he said sitting on the bed next to Nico. "How do you feel? Did you sleep?"

"I was trying but…" he looked at Percy as if he were unsure if he should be telling him things. Percy tried to look neutral, wiping anything that could be considered "judgment" from his face.

"Yeah?"

"I don't sleep that well. It wasn't easy to sleep in beginning when I was alone and I was okay for a while in the underworld in my father's palace and then Tartarus and the jar…"

"I have nightmares too," Percy said quietly. "About…that place." He and Nico looked at each other for a few seconds and then younger boy blinked and looked down at the yellow comforter they were sitting on.

"I thought I was drifting off and then I got some stomach cramps."

"Were they bad?" asked Percy.

"It felt like a stomachache and they passed quickly," Nico replied shrugging.

"Do you think you're ready to keep going?" He tried to study Nico's face and thought he was more worried than he was letting on.

"Yeah," said Nico looking back up. Percy stood up, preparing to head down to the kitchen.

"More fruit?"

"Yeah, but I can go." Nico moved like he was about to stand up when Percy stopped him.

"Stay in bed, Nico. I got it," and was out the door before Nico could protest. He came back with two pieces of kiwi on a tiny plate and handed it to Nico who looked at it like a death sentence. He reached for the bottle of nectar and Percy sat on the bed. Nico poured a drop onto each piece of fruit making it shine, and then took a deep breath. He only paused for a second before picking up one glossy slice of kiwi and popping it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed fast and then followed it with the other piece. Percy took the plate from him and looked him over.

"Are you okay?"

"Right now, yeah." Nico was staring at nothing with a preoccupied look on his face like he was busy waiting for a reaction.

"I'm gonna take this back to the kitchen," said Percy holding up the plate.

"Okay."

Percy went back to the kitchen and gave the plate a rinse before drying it and putting it back in the cabinet where he found it. He didn't know if Nico had been keeping himself hydrated or if his body could even handle water, but he grabbed a bottle anyway and jogged back up the steps.

"Hey, Nico, I brought you-" The words died in his mouth because when he entered the room Nico was doubled over on the bed with his face screwed up in pain. Percy ran over to him and tried to help him sit up but all of Nico's muscles were strained and tense. He rolled over on his side and wrapped his arms around his middle and Percy climbed further onto to the bed to stay close to him.

"Nico!" Percy looked down at him as he whimpered. It was obvious talking was no good so Percy just kept a hand on his shoulder to at least hold him still. Nico's teeth were gritted, his eyes squeezed shut, and Percy knew he was trying not to make a sound. It was about the most heart wrenching thing he'd ever seen and he felt helpless in the face of it. He remembered times when he'd been sick as a kid and his mother would rub his back until he fell asleep.

He found himself doing that for Nico now. He rubbed his back and shushed him softly. Maybe he should have gone to get Chiron but he couldn't leave Nico like this. Fortunately, it didn't last long and as the pain eased, Nico was able breathe easier. The tension drained from his muscles and he lay on the bed exhausted.

"Are you okay?" It seemed silly to ask but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah," Nico said exhaling. "It felt like…hot glass in my stomach."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. Nico nodded and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked almost embarrassed about what happened. His bangs were hiding his eyes and he didn't try to move them away. "You can go. I don't think it'll happen again."

"Nico I am not leaving you in here alone all day after that," he said with a little annoyance. How could he even think that was an option?

"I'm fine, plus it's not like there's anything to do in here," Nico said, looking around at the walls.

"That's a good enough reason for me to stay and keep you company. I can make a cabin-run. Do you need anything you don't have?" A look of defeat came over Nico's face and it made Percy to happy to see that he wasn't going to argue further.

"Yeah…"

* * *

He went to cabin thirteen after stopping at his own to grab a couple of things. It felt uncomfortable being in Nico's cabin without him. The white ivory and black granite depictions of the underworld seemed to stare at him like he didn't belong. He looked around quickly for the things Nico asked for and loaded them into the tattered black backpack he found hanging on the bedpost. He left the cabin, shutting the door behind him and started to make his way across the green and back to the big house. The weather was nice and mild -as it always was—with a brilliantly shining sun overhead -perfect strawberry growing weather. He offhandedly thought about giving Nico strawberries next and then the image of his friend curled up in pain flashed before his eyes and he was suddenly less excited about the next mealtime.

"Hey!" He turned around when he heard Annabeth's voice and saw her walk out of the Athena cabin. She was wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts with her camp t-shirt and her curly hair was in a ponytail –the gold ringlets bouncing as she walked.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"I think I need a break from the Olympus design specs. Do you want to go Pegasus riding with me today?" she asked happily. She was trying and that made him feel worse about turning her down.

"I can't. Nico got a little worse today and I don't think he should be alone," he said. Annabeth furrowed her brow in concern.

"How bad? Is he okay?"

"It only lasted a few minutes but he was in a lot of pain. I'm sorry," said Percy.

"No, you're right, he shouldn't be alone. It's interesting…" she said and then she noticed the dubious look on Percy's face. "No, I mean the effect the seeds are having," she said quickly. "It's like drug withdrawals but instead of weaning him off of something, you're trying to introduce him to it."

"What does that mean?" he asked in confusion.

"That it's a good thing you're keeping an eye on him because his symptoms could get worse. Let me know if I can help, okay?" She kissed him and walked back to her cabin while he shouldered the backpack and headed for the big house.

* * *

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, lots of books, extra clothes –yeah I think I got everything," Percy said proudly looking at the objects he'd just laid on the bed.

"Thanks," Nico said without looking at him.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Percy asked. Nico reached over and started gathering up stuff and putting it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"No, like I said, I think it passed. Listen, I'm gonna go shower so…" he looked at Percy pointedly.

"Oh, yeah, I'll just go to the kitchen," he said and left.

He was kind of glad for the break because he hadn't eaten anything all morning and he didn't want to eat in front of Nico because that seemed mean. He went for something quick and easy –grilled cheese with French fries—and scarfed it down. Even after the water stopped he waited a while longer to make sure Nico was dressed. He used the time to wash his dishes, not wanting to make a mess and set off Chiron.

"Hey," said a quiet voice behind him. He nearly dropped the dish he was putting back in the cabinet. Nico was leaning around the frame of the door and a tiny smirk played on his lips when he saw how he's startled Percy.

"Do you have to do that?" Percy asked, but smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just use to being quiet," he said moving into the doorway. He'd changed into the clothes Percy brought from his cabin -the usual black jeans and black t-shirt. At least this shirt just had a creepy-looking mask on it instead of skulls.

"I don't suppose you're hungry?" asked Percy hopefully. Nico shook his head but sat down on a stool at the kitchen island anyway. His hair was a bit damp making his curls look even lazier than normal, which showed off the true length of his hair. Percy would never say it out loud for fear of a Stygian sword through the gut, but despite his current sickly appearance, Nico was cute. Well, handsome really. Cute is what he had been at ten when his cheeks were still soft and his eyes wide and innocent.

This person in front of him had eyes that were sad, dark, and had seen far too much. His baby cheeks were gone, replaced by a defined jawline and cheek bones. His nose was still cute though…he and Bianca had the same nose. Once he started eating and gaining weight Percy would feel better. He wondered if getting Nico better would help his pallor as well. He tried to imagine a healthy Nico with the olive skin tone he use to have and had to stop himself from chuckling out loud. ** _That_ ** Nico would be beating girls off with a stick.

"So how do you feel?" Percy asked.

"Better," he said a little awkwardly.

"Maybe you should be in bed, you look tired," said Percy as he looked at Nico from his side of the island.

"Yeah I just didn't know where you were so…"

"You thought I left?" asked Percy trying to study Nico's face. He didn't say anything, only shrugged and got down from the stool.

"Well, come on. Bed for you, and I left something in your room."

* * *

"You don't have to watch me like a mother hen," Nico muttered as Percy watched him crawl under the sheets and pick up a book.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm just worried." He picked up Nico's backpack and reached in to grab the blue Nintendo 3DS he'd gotten for his last birthday. It was something to do when he was bored and his ADHD started to flare as a result. Nico glanced at it from behind his book and Percy smiled.

"Want a turn?" he asked offering him the device.

"I haven't played a video game since the Lotus Hotel…" said Nico.

"Out of practice?" teased Percy. Nico glared at him, put his book down and took the DS.

They kept themselves occupied with Mario Kart 7 for at least an hour. Nico played with Percy sitting next to him in the bed, looking over his shoulder and yelling instructions. There were moments where they argued about a move but there was no heat to the words. The device changed hands when Percy bragged about being able to easily beat Nico's high score. Turns out that wasn't quite true and when Percy gave up he caught a glimpse of a true smile on Nico's face before the son of Hades caught himself and downgraded it to his usual smirk.

"You don't look too tired anymore but you should try to sleep anyway," Percy said.

"Maybe in a little while, I really want to read this book." He held it up and Percy frowned.

"What?" asked Nico, his lips in danger of smiling at the sour look on Percy's face.

"I'm just not much of a reader, you know? The dyslexia and all."

"You should get the Greek translations," said Nico.

"Yeah, but I'm just so use to avoiding it," Percy shrugged. "What's that book about?" he asked trying to peer at the cover. Nico held it up for him to see.

"It's called _A Wizard of Earthsea_. I'm only two chapters in but it's pretty cool. It's about this world of islands where there are wizards and dragons and stuff. This boy can do magic but he lives in kind of a poor village so he can't really learn because there's no one to teach him but this creepy old witch." Percy nodded in appreciation.

"Sounds good, is there a movie?" Nico chuckled softly and Percy laughed too. He tried not to stare so Nico wouldn't get all self-conscious again.

"Umm yeah I watched it the last time I was in the Underworld –Dad got satellite- but it wasn't very good. Kind of butchered the entire plot," he replied.

"Well, I'll take my chances," Percy said in blissful ignorance.

"That movie was a pretty bad representation…" Nico said with concern. Percy simply shrugged and kept smiling.

"Unless you wanna read it to me," Percy said jokingly.

He was about to turn Mario Kart back on when Nico cleared his throat and started to read. Percy looked over in surprise and Nico was sitting there reading out loud. He'd flipped back to the beginning of the book and everything. Percy was almost too stunned to move but he forced himself to put the Nintendo down. Nico glanced at him and looked like he was unsure if he should keep going. In response, Percy slid down to lie on his side. He faced Nico with his head on a pillow and smiled. Nico's cheeks were a little pink, probably from the embarrassment of reading aloud, but he looked at the book and kept going.

He read to Percy until they were almost halfway through the book –and only stumbled a few times because of his dyslexia- but Percy made Nico stop when his voice started to go hoarse. By then it was close to dinner time and Nico shooed him away, promising he would be okay and that he would not keep reading without Percy. Nico made no move to get up and change which only reinforced the belief Percy had about his limited clothing. He didn't know how much Hades was willing provide but he was guessing not much.

He was lost in thought as he walked to the dining pavilion. What happened that day threw Nico's life into sharp relief. He had been alone through all the hard times –his sister's death, the Labyrinth, being in that jar, and Tartarus. Granted Nico was not easy to read or get close to, but it seemed like he was trying to change. And Percy felt like a sorry excuse for a friend. He still had things weighing on his mind about Nico di Angelo but he was sick and now was not the time to address them. Percy was going to see him through this and hopefully they could get their friendship back on track. At this point, all he wanted was for Nico to be happy.

* * *

The next morning he got a crazy idea as he was brushing his teeth and rushed to IM his mom after he was done.

"Pajamas?" asked Sally.

"Yeah, black ones, maybe with skulls," Percy said grinning.

"Skulls?" she repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Well nothing cute. They're a gift for Nico. I just feel like he could use them," Percy said. "You can use my allowance."

"It's okay," she said looking at him lovingly. "It's a nice thought, sweetheart. I'm sorry to hear that he's so sick!"

"Yeah, I'm going over after I let you go. He needs to try eating again today," said Percy sounding worried.

"I'm glad you're helping him. Poor thing. Do you know his size?"

"No, and he's kind of tiny but that may change if we can get him better," Percy said scratching his head.

"Why don't I send over some of your old PJs? You don't want him to know it's a gift so if yours don't fit you can say I felt so bad that I went out and bought the new ones myself. And if they do fit then I just got excited and bought the new ones." His mother smiled at him and he mirrored her expression.

"You're a genius mom!"

"Well, I do try," she said amused.

* * *

He was happy for a few minutes as he walked to the big house but then he remembered what he had to do when he got there. That triggered the memory of Annabeth's words and how Nico could get worse. He couldn't imagine what "worse" looked like and it left him tense and grim faced. He didn't want his apprehensions to show -because he doubted Nico needed that when he often looked so worried himself- so he forced a smile as he knocked on Nico's door.

"Come in." Percy entered the room and his smiled dropped when he saw how quietly anxious Nico looked. Percy didn't say anything he just sat down on the bed next to Nico's feet like he and looked at him.

"Percy, if this gets bad…like really bad, I need you to tell Hazel I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"If it looks like I'm not going to make it, I need you to tell Hazel I'm sorry," he said again.

"Please don't talk like that!" Percy said earnestly.

"Percy, it's a possibility. I just need you to say you'll tell her," his brow furrowed in an angry expression.

"Nico, this isn't fair. Do you really want to put me in this situation again?" He knew he was getting close to dangerous territory but this was a sore spot for him too.

"I'm not asking you to save anyone," Nico said darkly. "Or even to be here taking care of me."

"You didn't need to ask, I wanted to," Percy said trying not to get angry.

"Why? You don't even trust me, what do you care if I live or die?" Percy could see the old Nico shining in his eyes -the one that hated the world and him especially.

"Nico," Percy said gently. He realized this for what it was, Nico was scared and he was lashing out. "Do you just not want to eat today?" Nico's eyes widened for a second before he settled into a blank expression but Percy could still feel the nervous energy cascading off of him.

"I can't skip days if I want this to work," he said in solemn resignation.

"So, are you ready?" Percy asked looking at him. Nico nodded and pulled his knees up to his chin. Percy got up to go downstairs but stopped at the door.

"If it gets bad, I'll tell her," he said without turning around and kept walking.

Down in the kitchen he selected a peach from the fruit bowl on the counter and sliced three bite sized wedges, prying them from the pit and placing them on a small plate. He wasn't mad about Nico asking him to tell Hazel –well maybe a little—but he was really mad because it seemed like Nico was giving up. Percy had been in so many fights over the years and he'd been injured more times than he could count. He knew that sometimes it was your mentality that kept you going. If you started truly believing you would die then your chances of survival plummeted. He kept slicing even after Nico's three pieces were done. He hadn't eaten again and he didn't want his stomach growling in front of Nico. He finished off the peach and took care to clean the stickiness from his hands and face.

Inside the room nothing had changed. Nico looked dejected and Percy wished he could find something, do something to lift his spirits. The drops of nectar made the fruit slices shine like they were polished. Nico pursed his lips and reached for one.

"Hey," Percy said just as Nico was about to eat his first slice. "I just think you should remember that Hazel needs you. You're doing this for her, remember that. If you can't think of anything else to fight through this for…" he faltered unable to think of how to finish. Nico's eyes softened as they looked at each other. Percy smiled because he felt like finally -maybe- he'd gotten through but then Nico's expression turned sad again. It was as if all the sorrow in the world were contained in those dark eyes.

"After…like if you feel like it, can you keep reading _A Wizard of Earthsea_ to me?" It was stupid –really stupid—but he wanted Nico to look forward to **something** , to keep going for **something**.

"Yeah," he said and maybe some of the sadness eased a little. He looked at the peach slice he held in his fingers and then ate it. As usual he chewed and swallowed quickly to get it over with and gave the plate back to Percy. Unlike before, Percy didn't move to take the dish back downstairs. They sat there –Nico with his eyes closed and Percy staring at him. One minute passed, and then two, then three. Percy began to hope that Nico was building up some sort of resistance and maybe his body had adjusted enough.

But then Nico cried out in pain and doubled over again. Percy dropped the plate on the carpet and crawled onto the bed to hold him still. He was moaning in pain and had his face buried in the sheets while his arms formed a vice grip around his stomach. Percy leaned over him and brushed his hair back to look at his face. His hand came away moist with sweat.

"Nico!" Once again he felt helpless because he didn't know how to help. Rubbing his back at least made him feel like he was doing something. It took a little longer this time but eventually Nico was able settle down. His forehead and bangs were damp and he was breathing hard with his eyes still closed. Percy hadn't noticed but he was still rubbing his back. Maybe it was only making him feel better and not Nico, but he didn't say anything so Percy didn't stop. Nico sat up gingerly but his breathing was still too hard. Percy could feel the deep breaths through the hand he had on Nico's back.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" he asked.

* * *

Nico wanted to shower and Percy went downstairs where he ran into Chiron –using his wheel chair to move through the house. Chiron asked him about Nico's progress and Percy told him everything. He wanted to believe that he and Nico had it under control but he was starting to see that maybe they didn't. The kid in him just wanted an adult to make it better. When Nico came downstairs freshly showered and with his book in his hand, Chiron insisted on looking him over. He was annoyed and Percy knew some of that annoyance was for him too, but Nico allowed it without complaint.

"It's hard to say if the nectar is having the proper effect," said Chiron after he was done. "I have looked into this particular illness and while there are not many examples of it, the few that are recorded show this treatment is hit-and-miss at best."

Percy felt his chest tighten. "What does that mean? The nectar could kill him?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's not certain," Chiron said trying to calm him down. Nico just stood there –book clenched in his grip with his still wet hair covering his eyes. "Nico is the son of Hades and a very strong demi-god, possibly stronger than his siblings who came before him. I have no doubt that if he had been in peak physical form when he used the seeds that he would be better by now. But things being what they are…we will have to wait and see."

"I'm going to sit outside," Nico said to him –his eyes unreadable. He walked out the front door and Percy heard him stomping across the porch.

"I think I should appoint some of the older campers to handle some of my training lessons so I can stay close," said Chiron.

"Is it really bad?" Percy asked him. "You need to tell me."

"I really can't say, Percy. Perhaps he will recover but perhaps he waited too long to address the problem."

* * *

Nico was sitting on the porch in a rocking chair staring at the wood beneath his feet. Percy sat down in the chair next to him but before he could say anything, Nico cut him off.

"Can we please not talk about it?" Nico asked turning his head to look at Percy.

"Just tell me how you feel…and be honest."

"Weak…and kind of nauseous," he said with a huff. Percy looked at him as he opened the book and aimed his angry expression at it. Were they getting any better? He was hoping to mend their friendship but the argument they had only hours before was still bothering him. He felt like they were doing well before that.

"Nico, listen," he began and Nico rolled his eyes and glared at him. "You said I don't trust you and that isn't true."

"What is this, a deathbed confession? Don't you think you should wait until I'm a bit closer to death?" Percy answered Nico's sarcastic smirk with a withering look.

"Maybe I just want you to know while you're still you and fully aware," he said. Nico's smirk disappeared and he looked at Percy more seriously.

"It's like we've been playing this game ever since we met. You trusted me and then you didn't. And when I thought we'd fixed everything between us, I trusted you and then you sold me out to your Dad…"

"He didn't tell me-" Nico started to yell.

"I know! I know he lied to you but you didn't have to lie to **me**! If you had told me that you fully intended to help me but that you wanted to know more about your mother and that meant I had to talk to your Dad, do you really think I would have said no?" Nico looked away and Percy sighed.

"I wouldn't have. And then when your Dad betrayed us both, at least I wouldn't have felt like you were part of it. And then again when Hera sent me to Camp Jupiter and you could have filled in all the missing blanks for me."

"Percy, you know I couldn't interfere!"

"I know that too, but do you know what it felt like when I did get my memories back? It felt like you lying to me was becoming a pattern and I didn't like it," Percy said honestly. Nico sat back and his chair rocked from the force. He looked angry and sad as he stared at the view in front of them.

"But since then –when I think about it…you've proved me wrong," said Percy. Nico looked at him with a confused expression. "You've done so much for me, you've probably done more than I know about and I'm such an idiot because I haven't said thank you enough. I just want you to know, no matter how this turns out, I trust you with my life. And all I need is for you to be honest with me." He chuckled softly at how shocked Nico looked. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were disbelieving.

"So," Percy asked. "Are we going to finish the book?"

"I…yeah," Nico said and opened the book again.

* * *

For the next six days they carried on like that. Nico was nearly eating whole pieces of fruit now but his bouts of pain were getting worse and worse. Percy was worried sick and no one, not even Annabeth could comfort him –not that he saw her often. He spent the vast majority of his time with Nico trying to make sure he was okay. Nico was so weak that he didn't leave his room much. For the last two days Percy had even slept in the big house. He couldn't say he was getting a lot of rest though. His room was down the hall from Nico's and he would get up in the middle of the night to check on him multiple times. Chiron was grim and Percy's nerves were fried. He could tell Nico was still worried, sometimes he could feel it in the energy Nico gave off but the younger demi-god tried to act causal about it.

"I am the son of Hades," he said to Percy one day. "Death doesn't frighten me, but you're right, I don't want to leave Hazel."

Percy asked if he should call Hazel yet but Nico was uneasy about that. "I don't want her to see me like this," he said leaving Percy torn about what was the right thing to do.

On one of his many trips to get more clothes Percy saw that there was a package in front of his cabin door. It was a pair of his old PJs and he smiled sadly before giving himself and mental slap. _Nico will live_, he reminded himself. The pajamas were dark blue with little grey fish on them and he laughed at his mother's irony. He remembered wearing them when he was about eleven, before learning he was the half-blood son of Poseidon.

"Percy!" He nearly jumped because Annabeth was standing right behind him.

"Hey Annabeth," he said.

"What are those?" she asked looking down at the bundle of blue fabric in his hands.

"Oh, some old pajamas my mom sent to see if Nico could wear."

"How is he?" she said looking concerned. Percy shook his head.

"He's not getting better."

"I've been talking to Piper and Leo, can we come see him?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask but he's not really up for visits. And I hope Piper doesn't tell Jason or Hazel. He doesn't want them to know until we're sure…"

"That he's not going to make it?" she breathed. Percy only nodded looking down at the little fish.

"I gotta go okay?" He walked off leaving Annabeth to stare after him. Nico's possible impending death was hurting him more than he wanted to admit to anyone. They were finally getting along and it had to be when Nico was dying.

When he returned to the room Nico gave him a tiny smile. Since their conversation on the porch Nico was less moody, or maybe it was the fact that he was gravely ill. Percy smiled back and walked in to sit on the side of the bed at Nico's feet. Although his size –particularly his weight—had always made him look weak, Nico had never actually been weak. Now he was. He tired quickly just walking around the house and he slept ten hours a night. The dark bruises under his eyes were darker, or maybe his skin was paler –Percy didn't know—but watching Nico slip away made him feel like he had boulder on his chest.

"Brought you something," he said presenting the pajamas to Nico.

"Huh?"

"My mom sent them," he laughed. "She wanted to know if you could wear them." Nico took them from Percy and looked down at the little fish and smiled.

"I'll leave so you can try them on. Want me to get it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nico said. It was time for Nico to eat again. "Then we can keep going with _Tombs of Atuan_. I like this one and I want to know what happens to Ged."

"You like this one because half the story takes place underground and in the dark," Percy said smirking. Nico laughed and Percy stood up to leave. He took a quick glance back as he was shutting the door and saw Nico put the pajamas to his nose and inhale deeply while closing his eyes. The door shut but Percy stood there for a second in mild confusion until he reasoned that maybe his mom had washed the pajamas again and they just smelled good.

He shrugged and went to the kitchen. The fruit bowl had become an ominous sight to him but they were afraid to move Nico to anything heavier, especially now. Percy picked up a golden delicious apple and a knife and started slicing it in wedges, avoiding the core. He put them on a plate and stared at it before sighing and taking the fruit upstairs. Nico was back in his own clothes and the pajamas were folded neatly next him on the bed.

"They didn't fit?" he asked coming to sit on the bed.

"No, they did but I always have to shower after this so may as well wait to wear them. Tell your mom I said thank you," he said he accepted the plate from Percy.

"Sure," Percy replied as he watched Nico drip nectar onto the apple wedges. They gleamed –looking surreal and Percy had to hold himself back from stopping Nico. Chiron said it was too late and the only way out for Nico was to see it through. If he stopped now his body could give out anyway from the shock.

Nico ate and it was fine at first. It was always fine at first. A few minutes later he was writhing in pain with Percy holding him. As his pain got worse, so did the way he handled it. He could barely hold back a scream anymore and this time Nico was clawing at the sheets and Percy pulled him close –pinning his arms against his body- and held him until it passed. He was sweating and shivering when it was over and it was hard for Percy to let go because he felt like Nico would break when he did. But Nico eventually was okay enough to push away and then Percy helped him to the bathroom and left him alone.

He would try to squeeze a meal in while Nico showered but he was starting to reflect the stress of the situation too. He had bags under his eyes and he was sure he would start losing weight himself soon enough. For the rest of the day he would try to keep Nico in bed –though the son of Hades kept insisting he wanted to go outside—sometimes Percy would give in and that would end with Nico leaning on him to make it to the porch. He would read to Percy or they would take turns playing his Nintendo DS. They talked too, about nothing usually, but they laughed a lot.

Today Nico didn't put up a fight, Percy found him back in the room, in bed with the pajamas on. It made him smile and they looked like they fit just fine but Percy had not completely lost faith that Nico would get well. And when he did, he would gain weight and need a bigger size. He lay down on the opposite side of the bed as Nico opened the book. They made it through the rest of the book before Percy gently pried it from Nico's fingers and ordered him to sleep. His eyes were beginning to droop so he couldn't really argue. Percy turned the light off and shut the door as he left and headed to his room.

* * *

He didn't know what it was that caused his eyes to snap open at exactly 2:18 a.m. but they did. And somehow he immediately knew that he would not be going back to sleep so he got up and decided to go check on Nico. He'd done it so many times in the last few days that his feet remembered the way even in the dark. When he opened the door to Nico's room the sound of panting hit his ears and he hurried to flip the light switch. Nico was breathing like he'd just ran a mile and even from the doorway Percy could see he was soaked with sweat. He didn't even remember walking, but suddenly he was on his knees next to the bed pushing Nico's wet hair out of his face.

"Nico! Nico, wake up!"

"Can't…move," Nico said between pants. "Too…cold." Percy touched his face frantically and looked at him. How could he be cold? He was burning up!

"Hey, hey Nico, open your eyes," Percy said gently cupping Nico's face. His eyes opened slowly and they were blank. Nico's eyes –dark as they were- had always been filled with something –anger, sarcasm, sadness, rare happiness but now they were empty.

"Nico, who am I? Do you know who I am?" he asked softly.

"Percy…" he said. Nico licked his lips and swallowed thickly as he blinked at him. At first Percy smiled and then Nico closed his eyes again and his chest was still rising and falling rapidly. Percy pulled the sheets back and saw how the pajamas were stuck to Nico's body from all the perspiration. He didn't know what else to do besides run out of the room screaming for Chiron.

* * *

"Percy, you can bring him in now," Chiron said from the door. Percy could hear the ice being dumped into the bathtub by the harpies. He picked Nico up bridal style and carried him across the hall to the bathroom as the harpies zipped down the stairs. They had already tried striping his pajamas off –he was down to his boxers and his temperature hadn't dropped so this was the only other option.

Percy walked carefully so he wouldn't jostle or drop his friend as he maneuvered through the bathroom door. Nico was normally so cool and now his skin felt like fire against Percy's. He lowered him into the tub and Nico started to whimper as his hot skin hit the ice water. His breathing evened out a little and he looked like he was trying to come around.

"I don't want to leave him," Percy said kneeling next to the tub and looking at Chiron. He was still in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt but he couldn't care less. "Can you please call Hazel and Jason and let them know? He wanted to wait and I think it's time."

"There's still time, Percy. Don't give up on him," said Chiron. Percy nodded and turned back to the boy moaning in the bathtub as Chiron wheeled away. He reached in and started covering Nico with as much ice as he could and felt his forehead with his other hand. He felt a little cooler but it wasn't enough.

"Bianca…" Nico sighed and Percy felt his stomach contract. "Bianca, no, I don't wanna wear a dress…not funny." Percy smiled and was about to pull his hand away from Nico's brow when he started to shift in the ice. Nico opened his eyes and pulled his hand out of the ice water and grabbed Percy around his wrist.

"You were right," he said looking over at Percy.

"Nico? Are you really awake?" Percy asked trying to pull his arm free but Nico only tugged back weakly when he tried.

"You were right," he said again. "I was stupid…kept lying to you…"

"Nico, that's not important right now," he replied.

"Still am…still lying," he said. His voice was weak but sad and Percy felt his heart skip a beat and doubt settled in him.

"What?"

"You said be honest…"

"Nico…"

"I love you."

Nico let go of his wrist and his hand fell back into the icy water but Percy was the one frozen in place. He had to have heard wrong, or maybe Nico was so feverish that he was having delusions. He looked into Nico's half open dark eyes.

"Nico?"

"Please…don't hate me," he said managing to sound more miserable than he looked.

"I don't…I don't hate you," Percy said trying to pull himself out of shock.

"It hurt all this time. Thinking you didn't trust me. Percy…I'm sorry." It look like Nico was about to pass out again and Percy grabbed his face between his hands.

"Nico!" he patted one side of his face gently. "Nico, what did you say? Before, what did you mean?" he asked desperately but Nico was out. Percy stared at his face and then sat back on the bathroom floor trying to make sense of what just happened.

* * *

Apparently Hazel and Jason were on their way and Hazel had not taken the news well. Now Chiron was outside addressing the campers. He'd called an assembly at dawn and from the little Percy could hear, Chiron was telling them Nico was very sick and that any prayers to Apollo would be welcomed. It made Percy wonder if praying to Hades would help. Could he save his son's life? Would he? It was worth a try. At this point Percy would do just about anything for Nico to open his eyes again. He was still reeling from what he heard before Nico passed out and the words sat in the back of his mind looping on permanent repeat. He couldn't stop hearing Nico's voice, _"I love you."_

The memory of it sent chills down his spine and not necessarily in a bad way, which also made him nervous. Percy shook his head and banged it softly against the wall behind him next to the sink. He looked over at Nico and his chest hurt. The bathtub was refilled with ice and Percy kept checking his temperature with the automatic ear thermometer that Chiron gave him. In the beginning he was at 104 and now he was holding steady at 103 after prolonged immersion in the ice bath. He would mumble every now and again but nothing Percy could understand, sometimes it was inaudible and sometimes it was in Italian. Nico groaned and Percy pushed away from the wall quickly and crawled over to him.

"Nico?" he called softly. He put his hand on the still too warm skin of Nico's forehead. He was quiet again and Percy sighed in disappointment. He turned the thermometer on and stuck it into Nico's ear it took a minute but then the device beeped and read 103. He looked at Nico and without registering what he was doing, he reached up rubbed his fingertips across a pale cheek.

"I was really blind wasn't I?" he asked. Nico didn't answer and Percy sat back on the bathroom rug. He couldn't help but think that he should have known, should have seen it. But since the moment he crossed paths with that Minotaur, his life was one big natural disaster that he couldn't even clean up because fires kept erupting everywhere. Gods, monsters, betrayals, Titans, Giants –it went on and on. His love life was the biggest wreck of all.

They were trying to work it out and keep it between themselves, but he and Annabeth had not been the same after Tartarus and the war. It all came back to how he'd attacked Misery. It had scared Annabeth and he understood that –neither of them could have known his powers could be so deadly. At first he thought it was behind them but then they realized that they disagreed on the issue more deeply than he knew. Annabeth's fear had abated until she realized that Percy was only sorry for scaring her, not what he'd done.

As far as he was concerned, Misery was a monster who had been close to killing them and he did the only logical thing –he tried to kill her right back. Annabeth still stood by her belief that some things shouldn't be controlled and the way he attacked Misery was too dangerous. This led to an argument when Percy asked her what would happen if they were in that type of situation again with no way out? And now there was a quiet uneasiness between them, like some resentment that wasn't there before. What Nico said…it only poured confusion on top of his uncertainty.

He heard footsteps on the landing but made no attempt to move and then the door opened and Hazel walked in looking frantic and wild-eyed. She spotted Nico in the tub of ice and her face scrunched up as she began to cry. Percy moved back so she could kneel next to the tub.

"Nico? Nico, I'm here," she said softly running her hands through his shaggy, dark curls. Jason came in after her and took in the scene. He looked at Percy, eyes bright with worry.

"Hey, Arion and Tempest are gone. How's he doing?" Jason asked looking at Nico in concern. Jason had on grey sweat pants with his purple SPQR t-shirt and Hazel was wearing baby blue pajamas with a white house coat tied over them. They both looked like they'd just rolled out of bed and jumped on their respective horses. Even so, they appeared more rested than he felt.

"He was…he's been getting worse but he was awake and talking and then he went to sleep and I got up to check on him and…" Percy raked a hand through his hair and noticed that Jason was examining him.

"Maybe you better tell us everything from the beginning," said Jason slowly. "Chiron didn't give us many details. Hazel?" he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to listen."

She turned around but kept one hand on Nico's forehead as if she refused to move away from him or break contact. Jason nodded to Percy and he launched into a full account of the past week –minus the love confession that may or may not have been induced by fever. When he finished Jason turned to Hazel.

"You're the only other child of the underworld, is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know…I could pray to my father but he may not answer and if Pluto hears, I'm not sure if he could help the child of his Greek aspect."

"And we don't want to draw attention to you," Percy said.

"I don't care about that," she shook her head and looked back at Nico. "I'd rather risk that than let him die."

"Are you sure?" asked Percy. Hazel nodded without looking back and closed her eyes. She prayed silently and he and Jason only watched. She opened her eyes and they all looked around and waited but nothing happened. Hazel deflated and tears started to slip out of her eyes.

"Percy, maybe you should get some sleep, you don't look too good either," Jason said looking at him with sympathy. He knew it was true. He had been up since he found Nico like this and he was tired but he didn't want to leave.

"No, I'm okay."

"Percy, no offense, but we don't need you walking around like some sleep deprived zombie. We can take turns watching him," said Jason. Percy looked at him and wanted to resist but Jason's look became even more sympathetic. "I promise to wake you in two hours -three max."

He nodded glumly and walked slowly from the room throwing one last glance over his shoulder. He dragged his feet down the hallway to his room and hated every step. It felt like he was slacking off but Jason was right, he hadn't eaten or slept in hours and even his demi-god body would give out if this went on for too long –at least without a jolt of adrenalin. He walked into his room, leaving the door slightly ajar and secretly hoping that would allow him to hear anything that happened. Then he flung himself onto the bed, not even bothering to try to get comfortable. It didn't matter, he could feel every muscle relaxing all at once –like his body was trying to sink into the mattress. He was asleep in minutes.

* * *

He was awake the second he heard the hinges of the door creak. Someone was stepping into the room and he opened his eyes and saw Hazel, still in her pajamas and house coat and carrying a tray. She stopped and stared as he pushed his body up from the bed. He was more exhausted than he thought and his body craved more sleep –practically refusing to obey his commands and move. He won the fight and got his body to sit up so he could face Hazel.

"How is he?" he asked sleepily. Hazel shook her head.

"No change. Jason is with him right now. Here." She hand him the tray. There were two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a glass of milk.

"Thanks," he said already stuffing his mouth. Hazel stood there awkwardly staring at anything but him and he looked at her. It took a second but he finally understood.

"You're mad at me," he said matter-of-factly.

"Why do you say that?" she asked trying to sound neutral and failing.

"I can almost touch the Berlin wall of body language between us," he smiled weakly and patted the bed next him. Hazel sighed and sat down next him.

"What's wrong?"

"How could you not tell me?" she asked sadly.

"You have to believe me when I say I wanted to. I wanted Nico to tell you but he was determined that you not see him like this and he…" He stared down at the crumbs on his plate. "Hazel, I didn't want to let him down again. I did anyway though," he said sitting the tray on the floor. "I'm sorry. I thought he would get through this, that I could help him. I was the one who pushed him to try the cure."

"I knew the seeds were killing him," she said. "I tried to make him fix it too so I'm not angry about that. I just…I don't know. I'm probably really angry because there's nothing I can do." Percy nodded, that seemed to be a pattern with Nico's family.

"Come on," he said standing up. "We can at least be with him now."

She walked with him to the bathroom where Jason was sitting on the closed toilet like a chair –thermometer in hand. His eyes went to Nico instantly. He was still soaking in ice water and Percy wondered if they should give him a break from it.

"What was his last temp?" asked Percy.

"103, the fever just won't budge. We tried to dribbling cold water in his mouth and it was difficult to get him to swallow but eventually we got a quarter of a bottle down."

"I keep praying to my father but he isn't answering," said Hazel and Jason gave her a pointed look.

"What?" Percy asked looking between them.

"I'm tempted to go," said Hazel. "Actually, I think I should."

"Go where?"

"To the Underworld to ask my father in person," Hazel said seriously.

"Hazel, you can't," Jason said looking at her.

"Hazel, no. What if Hades keeps you? Even if Nico wakes up, he will never forgive himself," Percy told her gently.

"Well, I'll never forgive myself if I don't try. And my father might spare me…" She said it but she didn't sound convincing.

"Hazel-"

"No," she said cutting Jason off. "Jason, you're not a Praetor anymore, and even if you were I'd still go. He's my brother and he's dying," said Hazel -unshed tears making her golden eyes shimmer.

"You at least can't go alone. I'm coming," Percy said.

"Percy, are you sure?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I don't think Hades hates me as much anymore since everything is over," he said smiling ruefully.

"I can't stop you," Jason said sighing. "I'll stay and watch over him. But Hazel, you should maybe write something. If he wakes up and you're gone…"

"Yeah, I know," she said and left the room. When she was gone Jason leaned over -his left hand covering his face.

"If he wakes up and finds out I didn't stop you guys…"

"He'll be too weak to do anything," Percy said looking at the boy in tub. "Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself trying." Percy stood there staring, his eyes fixed on Nico without his even noticing. When he did realize he was staring he looked over and saw Jason watching and then the former Praetor threw a quick glance to Nico and back. Percy left the bathroom and went down the hall.

* * *

They got ready to leave without telling Chiron. Percy felt like they didn't have time to debate the necessity of the trip or decide if it was an actual quest that needed a third person and a prophecy. Hazel agreed -scribbling a note and giving it to Jason for safe-keeping should Nico wake up. Percy had Riptide in his pocket, his shield watch on his wrist, and Hazel's _spatha_ was strapped to her waist but they were both hoping they wouldn't need the weapons or the ambrosia and nectar. There were a few choice items Percy knew they would need. To them this wasn't a quest, it was a mission. They had no time to be distracted by monsters or anything else.

It was somewhere around five in the afternoon and they didn't know when Chiron would be back. He was still teaching sword fighting even though his other lessons were either on hold or being taught by some of the older campers. They crept down the stairs without getting caught but bumped into Annabeth on their way out of the front door. She and Percy stared at each other in shock while Hazel looked at them in confusion.

"I was coming to check on you and Nico," she said still perplexed. "After what Chiron said today everyone wants news on how he's doing. Hazel, I didn't know you were here. How are you?"

"Hey Annabeth," said Hazel weakly and trying for a smile, but she gave up and walked out onto the porch.

"Where are you guys going?" Annabeth asked turning back to Percy who was still standing in the doorway.

"We're going to see if there's a cure," he replied honestly. The confusion in Annabeth's eyes increased.

"A cure? From where? I thought the nectar was the cure. The only other place that could possibly hold a cure is the under-" She stopped short and her eyes went wide with realization and shock.

"I gotta go, Annabeth," he said pushing past her and trying to follow Hazel down the steps.

"Percy, you can't go there!" she shouted following him off the porch. "Hazel!"

"Annabeth, we have to," said Hazel firmly. "He's dying and I can't watch it happen."

"Every moment he stays in that fever coma is dangerous," Percy said.

"I know it's bad, but if we just stop and think-"

"There's no more time to think," Percy said seriously.

"Jason already tried, Annabeth, and we're still going," said Hazel. Annabeth looked from her to Percy.

"You used to listen to me," she said sadly. "I know things aren't good with us right now but please…you'll be so close to…to…"

"To Tartarus," finished Percy quietly. "I know. But watching Nico die would be just as hard for me as it would be for Hazel. We **need** to try. Please understand."

"At least let me come with you. You're both too emotional."

"No." Percy stepped closer and took her hand –looking down at it. "I'm not letting you go near that place again," he said looking up at her. "If you wanna help, just stay here and help Jason take care of Nico…please?" He looked into her grey eyes and wondered if she understood how important a request this was. And –with no small amount of sadness—he wondered when he'd stopped being able to read her thoughts in those grey depths.

"Okay…" she said reluctantly. "But Percy please, you have to be polite for once. Don't get sarcastic with Hades if you're asking for his help. I know you're not trying to ruin what could be your only chance but when you get around them –the gods—you just…they make you so angry."

"Yeah, I know, I'll be trying hard." He gave her a sad smile and let her hand go. He and Hazel walked straight to stables. They stayed outside and Hazel whistled for Arion.

Percy would have preferred to take Blackjack –who he hoped wouldn't spot him getting on another horse right now—but he agreed that Arion was way faster and they couldn't afford to lose any more time. The tan horse appeared –with some choice swear words about being called back so soon—but Hazel pulled a couple of gold bricks from the ground and that made him happy. They mounted with Hazel in front and Percy holding onto her from behind.

"Okay, Arion, take us to New York," said Hazel. They whizzed away beyond the borders of camp and Percy hoped Nico would hold on.

* * *

He'd forgotten how fast Arion could run. It was a dizzying experience and in between wishing for Blackjack and trying not to puke in Hazel's hair, he wondered how she could stand it let alone enjoy it. It took no time at all to reach New York but Percy still felt sick when he slid down from the horse. His knees wobbled a bit and he heard Arion whinny something about him being _"a fucking wimp"_. He was seriously the rudest horse Percy had ever met. Hazel jumped down and patted his neck.

"Why don't you go flirt with some of those nice carriage mares?" she suggested. They were in Central Park and Percy looked around at all of the horses pulling carriages. Arion whinnied something about _"showing those bitches what a real stallion can do"_ and Percy's eyes widened. Hazel couldn't understand him the way Percy did but she seemed to get the general impression.

"Be good, Arion, we'll be back soon," she said and turned to Percy as Arion trotted off to offend some poor, unsuspecting mare.

"I can kind of feel it, but you know where it is for sure, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I came through with Nico once…"

Hazel looked sad for a second before her expression changed to solid determination and they walked away toward the southern end of the park. The sun was setting but there were still people around jogging and walking their dogs, or taking that romantic sunset carriage ride. Percy could see some nature spirits hanging out and enjoying the cool weather. It was always a shock when he left camp because their weather was controlled. Every day at camp felt like the beginning of summer. Whenever he left the magical boundaries and entered the weather of the rest of the world, it felt strange.

They made it to the cluster of rocks that hid the Door of Orpheus and he wished they'd brought Mrs. O'Leary.

"Now what?" asked Hazel. Percy unslung Nico's tattered backpack from his shoulder and unzipped it. He stuck a hand in –pushing past the bottle of nectar and baggy of ambrosia squares to pull out his iPod and an iHome speaker. Percy handed the backpack to Hazel and plugged the speaker into the iPod. He scrolled through his music and smirked.

"It needs music to open," he said and selected the first song he saw that would be the least ear-splitting, "Sweater Weather" by the Neighbourhood. He aimed the speaker at the rocks and let the song play. At the chorus the boulders began to shudder and at the bridge they cracked open –making a triangular entrance. The smell brought back too many memories. This stench of death and decay was somehow linked to every bad experience in his life. He looked over and saw how pale Hazel had become. He reminded himself that whatever he was feeling had to be nothing compared to Hazel who had actually died and spent decades in the Fields of Asphodel.

"Hey," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You ready?" Looking into her gold eyes was like watching a real time battle between fear and fortitude but her courage won out and she nodded.

"I should go first, underground is my specialty." He nodded and handed her a flashlight from the backpack.

She stepped into the narrow passageway and he went in behind her. He never thought he would be tiptoeing down these steep, slippery stairs again, and with another child of the underworld. But as he thought about it, he realized it wasn't the most unpredictable thing in his life right now.

"Hazel? Does…do you know if Nico…does he like anyone?" Hazel let out a surprised squeak as she nearly slipped. Percy caught her under both arms just in time or she would have gone sliding down the stairs. He looked down at her and she leaned her head back to look up at him.

"Umm why do you ask?" He blinked down at her and wondered if he should just say it.

"He said something before he passed out in the tub and…I just was wondering…" Hazel's surprised expression turned to defeat and he helped her back to her feet.

"Did he tell you?" she asked tentatively.

"He said he…loved me? I thought maybe it was just the fever because he was talking nonsense just before but…the look on his face," Percy sighed and shook his head.

"What did you say to him?" she asked sounding just a bit defensive.

"I didn't get a chance to say anything. He told me and then he asked me not hate him and I said I didn't. He passed out after that but he sounded so sad. Is it true?" Hazel nodded and he felt like he had a drakon in his stomach.

"Percy…he only just told me right after the battle. I don't really know how to handle this because he never wanted you to know. So, if he told you that means…he had to have thought he wasn't going to wake up," she said desolately.

"Well, he was wrong about that," Percy said trying to sound confident for her sake. "And then he and I are going to have one awkward conversation."

"What are you going to say?" she asked with her eye wide. "Percy, please don't hurt him! He knew you couldn't feel the same way and that's part of why he kept it to himself all these years."

"Years? Wait, I don't know what I'll say to him but I'm not going to hurt him," Percy said trying to reassure her.

"I'm not sure you understand how serious this is to him. He only told you because he thought he was _dying_! You have to let him down as gently as possible, Percy, and it still might shatter him." Percy surrendered under her glare and they kept moving.

"Is that why you came?" asked Hazel quietly and turned around to continue down the narrow staircase.

"It's not the only reason, or even the first. Nico is my friend, what he said –how he feels—doesn't change that. I would have come anyway."

"Can I ask what's happening with you an Annabeth? You guys seem different…"

"We are," he said grimly. "Something happened in Tartarus and we just haven't been the same since," he said and left it at that. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hazel, he just didn't know if she would agree with Annabeth. He still wasn't sorry for what he did but he didn't want risk all his friendships over it.

"Are you guys…can you fix it?"

"I'm not sure."

Their descent was quiet after that. The staircase was just as endless as he remembered and his legs were getting tired from the steep angle.

"We're coming to the end," said Hazel. Her underground senses were right because he soon heard the noises of a river. They came out of the tunnel at the base of a cliff and it was like Percy was having a terrible flashback. They were standing in volcanic sand and he could see the Styx gushing to their right. There was something about seeing that river again…he felt a sudden urge to leap into it again. It was a scary, unsettling feeling because he knew it could kill him this time but the polluted water looked so inviting…

"Percy, remember the pain," Hazel said looking at him as if she could see what he was thinking. "It's trying to pull you back. The river remembers you, just think about how badly it hurt when you jumped in." The second he remembered that soul searing agony he snapped out of whatever the river was doing to him.

"Thanks," he said to Hazel. "Let's get away from here." They walked on toward the black walls of Erebos. Percy looked around and couldn't believe the congestion. The Underworld looked crowded before but now it was just pointless. He couldn't tell one line from another and nothing looked like it was moving. It had to be a result of the war, there was no other explanation. Cerberus was in the distance towering over everything. Percy would lose track of his movements for a heartbeat because the gigantic dog was partly transparent. If Mrs. O'Leary were here she could help keep him occupied while Percy and Hazel slipped past but as it happened, Percy had a tennis ball tucked away in the backpack for this exact purpose.

All three heads lowered in their direction and sniffed. "Hey buddy!" Percy said trying to sound upbeat. "It's been a while, huh?" One of the heads gave a small bark but it looked like this could go either way on him.

"Hi Cerberus!" Hazel said following his lead. "We never got to meet, I'm Hazel," she patted one of his noses and that head seemed to warm up to her –probably smelling her child of Pluto scent.

"Look at what I got, boy!" Percy pulled out the tennis ball and all six of Cerberus' eyes lit up. He waved it around to get the dog excited and gave it his best throw –aiming as far outside of the gate as possible.

He ran after it with barks like canon fire and Percy and Hazel dashed inside the gate only to be buffeted by a gust of wind that smelled of rot. He spotted the circling shadows of wings on the ground around them and almost let out some Arion-like language. The harpies were overhead and he could hear Cerberus bounding back with the ball. Mrs. Dodds landed on a tree and leered at them while her sisters continued to circle them in the air.

"Oh honey," she said with fake pity. "You should have known better than to come back."

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and I demand to see my father!" Percy glance at her and was surprised at how fierce she looked. He wanted to draw Riptide but that might start a fight they didn't need. No, it was best to step back and let Hazel handle this.

"We know who you are, daughter of Pluto. Did you think your father was ignorant of your movements? He sent us here to fetch you, honey!"

The two circling harpies swooped down and grabbed them. From the air Percy could see Cerberus drop the ball and look up at them whining.

"It's okay boy, we'll play more next time!" In actuality he hoped there wouldn't be a next time.

They were carried over the lower portion of the palace and Percy spotted a celestial bronze satellite dish on one of balconies. He wondered how it was even possible to get reception down here but Nico never explained that part. Once inside he and Hazel were unceremoniously dropped on the floor of the garden. Hades was seated on his throne and the harpies took their places –perching on the back of the chair while their master examined the two demi-gods in front of him. There was a flat screen sitting on an elegant black stand. The tv was on and Percy glanced over and saw that Hades was watching…Supernatural? Yep, that was Dean Winchester slaying some demons in epic fashion. Hades picked up a remote and turned off television and gave them his full attention.

Hazel and Percy exchanged worried glances and got to their feet. He could see Hazel's eyes darting around, trying to take in everything. He supposed she'd never actually been in the palace before. Persephone's garden of jewel flowers seemed to keep her attention longest but she eventually focused on the situation.

"Dad?" When she spoke Hades began to change. His robes morphed into a fancy suit with a black and platinum striped tie. Percy could still see the trapped souls of the dead in the fabric of the suit. The manic fire in his eyes stayed the same, though in demeanor he seemed more calculating.

"It would have been better if you had stayed away my child," he said with sorrow. "I had no desire to reap your soul, though I am sure you will go to Elysium this time."

"Dad, please, you can keep me here if you want but please save Nico," she said desperately.

"I've heard your prayers. Since peace has been established between our Roman and Greek children, we gods are…more together than we use to be. So, I am even aware of your prayers, Percy Jackson." Pluto fixed his intense gaze on Percy who blushed slightly. He looked over and saw Hazel looking back at him.

"Please, you can't let him die," he said sadly.

"I am forbidden to interfere with Nico's fate," he said. Those words were perhaps the worst that Pluto could have chosen because they reminded Percy too much of Hermes and Luke.

"So, you're just going to let him die?" Percy asked. He took a deep breath and tried to hold his anger in check.

"Dad, please, we'll do anything!" said Hazel stepping forward. "I lost my mother and I understand there was nothing you could do. It was her choice; she took me to Alaska even though you warned her. I get all that, I do, but you cannot let Nico die! He's all I have…" she said –her courage giving way to misery.

"And if you are to stay here then he will join you in the Elysian Fields," Pluto said simply. Hazel's eyes were wide with shock but Percy felt like he'd been dunked in the Styx.

"Are you saying there is no way to cure him, or that you just won't do it?" he asked softly.

"There is a way but direct interference is not how we gods are allowed to work." Pluto crossed his legs and the shifting of his suit made it seem like the faces of the dead were wailing in agony.

"That's a load!" Percy shouted. "Zeus had no problem interfering when Thalia was dying!"

"Fine," Hazel said quickly, stepping in front of him. "You can't do it yourself, but that's why we heroes are born, right? Just tell us what to do," she begged. Pluto looked at his daughter and sighed.

"Nico needs to be healed from the inside out. The seeds have done a great deal of damage and nectar alone cannot help him –ambrosia will be too hard to digest." He waved his hand and circular window opened up in the floor.

Percy looked through and his blood froze in his veins. It was a window looking into Tartarus. He could see the treacherous landscape and even make out the swelling boils containing monsters. He took a step back and it was all he could do not to run from the room –screaming as he went.

"The fire of the Phlegethon mixed with nectar will repair him faster," said Pluto. Percy focused on the flaming pathway cutting its way across Tartarus.

"And one of us has to go get some," Percy said. Pluto shrugged and looked at them both. Greek or Roman, it seemed he just didn't care about his son. Percy felt his rage surge up again but swallowed it.

"This vial is made of Stygian glass." Pluto held out his hand and a small triangular shaped vial appeared. "Very rare. Get the fire inside of this and you can send it back here just by thinking of this room."

"I'll go," Hazel said peering into the pit and then looking at Percy. "You've done enough. Plus, I'm stuck here anyway," she said smiling sadly. "Can you tell Frank that I love him?" Instead of answering her, Percy turned back to Pluto.

"If I go and get the fire back, will you at least allow Hazel to take it to Nico? Let her say good-bye?"

"Percy, no!" said Hazel but Pluto seemed to consider it.

"You would go back there for them? For Nico?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Percy said without hesitation. Pluto squinted at him from where he sat and then a smile split his face. There was no happiness in it, this smile was mocking, wicked, and had an edge of bitterness.

"Do you have feelings for my son, Mr. Jackson?"

Both Percy and Hazel shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and Percy knew he was blushing but that didn't change anything.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Will you let Hazel go to him?" Pluto kept smiling and eyeing him like he was an interesting specimen.

"I can see that in my graecus form I had suspicions about Nico's feelings toward you… I wonder if you could truly accept him? Very well," he said suddenly. "Go, return the cure and I will allow Hazel three days before bringing her back for judging."

Hazel began to cry almost immediately as Percy stepped forward to the portal. He didn't really have a plan but he would kill every monster down there if need be. He pulled Riptide out of his back pocket and uncapped it. It glowed brighter than ever and matched the ferocious feeling welling up inside of him. This was an all or nothing situation and he would not hold back.

"Oh, he's so brave!" A sweet voice filled the room and they looked around. Pluto was on his feet before Percy or Hazel could say anything. There was a shimmering light and then Persephone appeared in front of her silver throne.

In her Roman persona, Persephone's hair was a curly chocolate brown that matched her eyes and she wore it up. It cascaded down in tendrils with a blooming flower behind her ear. She was wearing what looked like a high fashion take on a light green stola with a huge white scarf acting as palla draped over her shoulder. Pluto took her hand and kissed it lovingly which made Percy feel awkward, like he was intruding on a private moment.

"My dear, shouldn't you be with your mother?" he asked gently, but was clearly happy to see her.

"She won't notice I'm gone right now. She's taste testing new cereals. And I came just in time it seems. I remember you from my graecus form, Percy Jackson," she said smiling at him.

"Umm hi, Queen Persephone…" he said uncomfortably.

"Proserpina!" Hazel corrected.

"Persephone is fine," said the goddess and she regarded Hazel, who squirmed under her questioning gaze.

"Uh, my dear, I-"

"No, at least I knew about this one," she said. "I've come to accept that our arrangement with my mother leaves you…lonely. Perhaps the new tv will cut down on your…other activities."

Now Percy was really uncomfortable, but he had to admit that Roman persona Proserpina was much more mature than her Greek counterpart. She sat down on her throne and Pluto did the same. The two of them looked down on Percy and Hazel.

"I think you should give him the fire and let them go," said Proserpina.

"What? My dear, I cannot give such direct interference," he explained to her.

"You can," she said sweetly. "This is your realm, my love. You are lord of the dead and the ultimate judge. Zeus bends the rules all the time. But if it makes things easier, you can give the fire to me."

Percy was still standing in front of the portal to Tartarus. He would jump if he needed to but he was hoping Proserpina won this debate. He stayed perfectly still –afraid that any movement would draw Pluto's attention and somehow ruin everything.

"Still, such a blatant act might offend the Fates," said Pluto.

"Why should it? You can gift your wife with fire from the Phlegethon. If I should decide to give it to these half-bloods, it's their choice what they do with it," she reasoned. "And I do not recall seeing your daughter by _that woman_ here, do you? I believe she is still dead and wandering the Fields of Asphodel…"

"Sparing Hazel I could understand, she's innocent, but him…" he looked at Percy with a light sneer.

"He's brave, I like that about him. And I know you," she said with a coy smile. "You want to send him to his doom because of his conflicting feelings for your son."

Percy gave Hazel a startled look. Could that even be true? Was Pluto being an overprotective Dad?

"As if I need a child of mine loving the son of my know-it-all brother…especially one that isn't even sure how he feels," grumbled Pluto.

"I would actually like to see how their feelings play out. May _I_ have the fire?"

Pluto sighed and smiled at her –a genuine smile. "I suppose I could one up Zeus. A tree was the best he could do," he scoffed and pointed toward the portal. A spout of fire water shot out –rising all the way from the river far below- and Percy stumbled back so fast that he nearly fell.

Mrs. Dodds flew over and syphoned some into the black vial. Then she flew over and dropped it into Hazel's awaiting hands.

"Thank you," she said to both of them earnestly.

They were dismissed quickly after and were only too happy to go. They rushed back across the Fields of Asphodel and Percy grabbed Hazel's hand and ran with her when she started to look overwhelmed. They made it back to the Styx and followed the river to the opening at the base of the cliff and began the climb back up.

"Why did she help us? She's never stood up to him in front of me at least," said Percy following behind Hazel.

"I don't know. Have you ever seen them in their Roman forms? Maybe they're more reasonable?"

"Maybe…" he said uneasily.

When they came through the boulders on the surface his legs were wobbling again from the exertion and he was not looking forward to getting on Arion again but there was no other option. The rocks rumbled and the opening closed again. There was chaos farther off into the park and Percy prayed to all the gods that it wasn't some monster smelling them and the scent of sulfur still clinging to them. Hazel whistled –still holding the black vial close- and Arion came running from the direction of all the noise.

"What happened over there?" Hazel asked climbing onto his back and reaching down to help Percy. Arion snorted and shook his mane, _"they couldn't handle a horse hung like me!" _Percy rolled his eyes and climbed on.

* * *

They made it back to camp in minutes and Hazel rewarded Arion with a tiny mountain of gold coins before running back to the big house with Percy. They charged up the steps and inside without even stopping to explain things to a shocked and stuttering Chiron.

"I'll get the nectar from his room," Percy said as he and Hazel split up -darting into separate rooms. Percy went to the nightstand and snatched the bottle of nectar just as he heard Hazel telling whoever was in the bathroom to get Nico out of the tub.

When he ran into the bathroom Jason and Annabeth were lifting Nico out of the ice and from where Percy was looking there had been no change in the time they were gone. They laid Nico on the floor on top of a bathmat and Hazel pried the cork out of the vial and Percy handed her the nectar. Everyone watched as she tipped in as much nectar as the vial could hold and swirled it to give it quick stir. Through the black of vial Percy could see the mixture turn into what looked like gold lava.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked looking at the vial with awe and fear.

"Fire from the Phlegethon," he said and Annabeth looked positively horrified.

"Percy, you didn't-"

"No. Long story," he replied.

"I think we might need to hold him down," Hazel said looking at Nico.

Jason held down Nico's legs while Percy and Annbeth each took an arm. Hazel leaned over her brother and gently opened his mouth with her fingers. She poured the gold lava into his mouth and Nico's eyes flew open and he started to fight against them. Percy increased his grip on Nico's arm and he could see Jason doing the same to his legs.

"It's okay, Nico!" Hazel shouted –trying to get through to him but she ended up having to pinch his nose shut to get him to swallow it down. When he finished the vial he calmed down and they all sat back and watched. His breathing was already steadier and he looked a little less pale but he was asleep again.

"Where's the thermometer?" asked Percy. Jason handed it over and he stuck it in Nico's ear. When it beeped the numbers read 102. "It's working, it has to be," he said in relief and stared at Nico's face and then he noticed Annabeth was staring at him. Hazel and Jason were staring at them both and the tension in the bathroom was growing heavier by the second.

"Uh I think we can move him back to bed now," Jason said.

"Yeah, yeah I'll go get Chiron so he can make clothes happen," Percy said nervously and practically scrambled for the door.

* * *

Percy stood under the water of the shower and tried to wash the smell of the Underworld off his body. And maybe he was trying to scrub away his thoughts about how everything he knew turned out to be wrong. He used to think he and Annabeth would be together forever -that they were meant for each other, but not now. Tartarus had taken that away from him. If he had never used his power on Misery like that, would they still be happy? They had done nothing but disagree since then, it was like they were out of sync.

He used to think he would never figure Nico out. For the longest time he would look at the son of Hades and wish that he knew what was going on in his head. Now, he felt like maybe he knew all too well because it maybe, might be happening to him. The last thing he wanted was for Annabeth to hate him, but he didn't think it was right to stay with her when he knew he would always be looking over his shoulder at Nico and wondering _what if_.

The need to be back at the big house was stronger than the impulse to avoid Annabeth, so he got out and got dressed. He wanted to turn around and hide when he walked up and saw Annabeth sitting on the steps. It looked like she'd been waiting for him and there was no hiding because she'd already spotted him. He kept walking –trying not to make it obvious that he'd just been tempted to run. She watched him as he walked forward but he couldn't read her look anymore.

"Hey," he said.

"He's fine, before you ask," she said smiling sadly. "He's back in bed and Chiron is very hopeful." He couldn't help it, he smiled despite the situation.

"Tell me what happened in the Underworld." He sighed and sat down next to her. As he began to recite the story he forgot to be careful and nearly choked when he got to the part about Pluto asking him about his feelings.

"It's okay," she said looking out at the volleyball court where two Apollo girls were playing. "You can tell me everything."

When he was done they just sat there watching the volleyball game. He felt so guilty –too guilty to even look at her. The feeling grew worse when his thoughts drifted to wanting to go inside and check on Nico for himself.

"I panicked at first," Annabeth said suddenly –shocking him out of his guilty thoughts. "It was like I could see it happening. You two were getting closer and I felt like…like I was losing you to him," she said quietly.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I don't even know if…"

"You do. You like him and it's okay. Percy, we haven't been happy for a while. You don't have to stay with me out of some sense of loyalty, that's not fair to either of us."

"I feel awful," he said looking into her grey eyes.

"Me too. I might need some time, but we can still be friends," she said smiling again and it was still laced with sorrow.

"Are you sure? You can hate me if you want. I wouldn't blame you."

"I don't think I could ever hate you…or Nico. Maybe you two are the real love story here." He blushed and she giggled at him. "I hear he even got you into a couple of books! I was never able to do that."

"Well, he reads a lot of fantasy –not so much the history and architecture stuff." He smiled at her and she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Go, check on him," she said knowingly. He pulled her into a hug and held her for a few minutes.

"Your mother's gonna kill me," he said into her shoulder and felt her laugh.

"I'll talk to her," she said. "Now go on."

He let go of her and walked up the rest of the steps and into the house.

* * *

Nico slept the rest of the day away but his fever dropped to 101 so they remained hopeful. Percy called his mom to tell her everything that happened and discovered that she'd gone a little overboard with the pajama idea and bought four sets. She was surprised by his interest in Nico but ended up giggling.

"What?" he asked. To be honest he had been half terrified she would be less than happy about a suddenly bi-curious son.

"Nothing, I just…it's cute!" He blushed furiously and then smiled.

"Well, he hasn't woken up so I haven't asked him. He could say no. I mean, I've been a real jerk to him…"

"Oh, sweetheart, if he can't forgive you then he doesn't really like you."

That night he told Hazel to take a break and get some rest. She looked so beat that he didn't think she would last much longer. She tried to fight him –displaying some very Nico-like stubbornness—but he was use to fighting that. She gave in as soon as she heard the word "shower" and he took her spot in the chair next to Nico's bed.

He stared at Nico and he could see the change. His rest looked peaceful now instead of comatose –bordering on dead. He was back in the freshly washed blue pajamas and that made Percy smile. He reached out brushed the silky black bangs away from Nico's eyes.

"I suppose he is sweet looking when he's asleep and quiet." Percy turned around and Persephone was leaning against the closed door like she'd just come through it, but he knew she hadn't. She was in her Greek form with her lustrous black hair falling in thick waves down her back. She was wearing a pretty normal looking pair of skinny jeans with green heels, but her top… It was some long, flowing blouse with the shoulders cut out and the flower patterns bloomed and changed as she moved. It made him kind of dizzy to look at it so he focused her pretty face. Her warm brown eyes were still the same.

"Queen Persephone?"

"I'm only queen in the Underworld. Above ground Hera is queen and it's best if she doesn't hear you call me that," she said.

"Oh…sorry," he muttered looking around as if Hera would pop out. Persephone walked forward and stood at the foot of the bed and looked at Nico.

"Why did you help us?"

"My Roman form is better at putting up with my husband's demi-god children. Perhaps I would have helped too but only because of what he represents," she said nodding at Nico.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked getting a little defensive. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Do you know what the secret is to linking with our two personae? It's common ground. Shared hopes, desires, opinions etc –that's the key. When the two camps fight it fuels our differences and our personalities fight inside of us. Now that there is peace, **we** are at peace. Luckily, my sphere of control did not change in Rome, I was still goddess of Springtime. But the thing that really links me with my Roman side is devotion to my husband," she said seriously.

"Well he didn't seem that bothered by Nico dying…" Percy growled.

"He was, in his own way. Maybe he would have saved Nico on his own, but if not, he would have been sad for a time."

"Gee, great. So, why did you save him?"

"If Nico died it would have put my husband at a disadvantage. He would no longer have a demi-god champion in the world. If you had gone to Tartarus, there's no way you would have made it out a second time. And Nico would have died and suddenly Zeus is the only one with a son between the three brothers."

"So, that's all are we are to you? That's all Nico is -a power play?" he asked angrily.

"And should I get attached to every kid my husband fathers outside of our marriage?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Do you know how many there have been? We are immortal and forever is a long time. Demi-gods don't live long, it would make no sense to get overly attached," she said indifferently.

"I'm grateful for your help," he said sincerely. "But why are you here?" Her face softened and she looked at Nico.

"Because maybe he reminds of his father more than the others. Maybe I failed and became attached just a little, just this once." He looked at her in silent surprise. "He should be awake soon. Good-bye. Oh, and I really am interested to see how you two turn out," she said and her excited expression reminded him too much of Aphrodite. Persephone disappeared in a shimmer and Percy was alone with Nico once again.

Nico didn't stir at all but Percy still refused to leave. He leaned over in the chair, resting his upper body on the bed. He folded his arms under his head and began to doze. Hazel came back in at some point and he blinked at her but she simply pulled up a chair and mirrored his position –which wasn't comfortable at all—but they both fell asleep that way.

* * *

Taking care of Nico had turned him into a light sleeper. All those nights of worrying and waking up to check on him had done something to his mind. At this point he was sure a falling leaf could wake him, so when he heard the sound of a small grunt his eyes snapped open. Nico's face scrunched up and his fingers twitched. Hazel was still snoring softly in her uncomfortable position on the other side of the bed and Percy reached over and tapped her hand. She sounded just as groggy as Nico but she came to faster and her eyes were as wide as saucers when she saw Nico blink up at the ceiling.

"Nico!" she moved slowly –whether from a backache, courtesy of her chair, or because she was too shocked—he didn't know.

"Ha-zel." Nico's voice was scratchy with sleep and he looked over at his sister expressionless.

Percy was speechless, or maybe he was so happy that he just didn't know how to express it. He remained still and quiet as he stared at Nico –marveling at every little move he made that proved he was awake and functioning. Hazel buried her face in Nico's chest and she was saying something but it was muffled by Nico's body, and then he saw her jerking with sobs as she continued to mumble. Nico lifted his hand like it weighed fifty pounds and patted her head roughly. He finally managed to turn his head enough to see Percy.

"Per-cy." His blinks were heavy like he was going to fall asleep again.

"Nico…" He couldn't think of anything to say. Hazel's sobs must have carried because the door burst open and Jason came in looking frantic.

"Nico!"

"He's awake!" Percy said quickly. Relief flood Jason's face and he walked to the foot of the bed. He looked at the boy in the bed and saw that his eyes were indeed open and just sank down to his knees.

"Thank the gods…" he breathed and wiped his face with his hands. He grinned and looked at Percy. Whatever he saw made his smile falter. Something passed over Jason's expression and Percy was sure he knew more than he was letting on.

"I'll go tell Chiron," Jason said getting to his feet.

"Yeah, me too. He and Hazel should have a minute together," said Percy turning away.

"Percy?" He turned around at the sound of Nico's weary voice. "I…I'm s-starving." Percy laughed and smiled. That was best thing he'd heard in days.

"I'll bring you anything, what do you want?" he asked still smiling.

"No…fruit," he said smiling back faintly. Percy and Jason both laughed and it looked like Hazel did too, even with her face still buried.

They hurried downstairs and Percy left Jason to tell Chiron the good news while he went to the kitchen. It was pretty early so he decided to make breakfast and smirked when he found some blue food coloring in the pantry. There honestly wasn't much he could cook well but pancakes was one of them. His mom had even taught him how to make them from scratch.

He was half-way through the batter and had a decent sized stack when Hazel came into the kitchen beaming.

"He's thirsty!" she said it like Nico had just gotten a good grade on a test.

"That's good, I'm almost done," he said flipping the three pancakes on the griddle.

"Percy?" she said cautiously while getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yeah?"

"He…told me he thought he dreamed he told you he loved you…" He turned around to face her and her eyes were sad, but he didn't know for who. "So, you don't have to say anything and hopefully he won't remember that it was real." He turned off the griddle and sat the stack of blue pancakes on the island between them and took a deep breath.

"Annabeth and I broke up," he said.

"What? When?" she asked looking confused.

"Yesterday and because she figured out that I have feelings for Nico…like serious feelings…"

"Oh Percy, I'm sorry about Annabeth. Is she okay? Are you guys…was it civil?" Hazel asked wincing like the very question might hurt him.

"Yeah…I mean we're both sad about it but it was a long time coming I guess. We're gonna try to be friends," he said shrugged. Hazel's eyes were suddenly bright –the gold winking at him.

"Are you going to ask him out?" He blushed and smiled.

"I was trying to think of how to do it but now he thinks it was all a dream."

"So show him it wasn't!" she said excitedly and putting a death grip on the bottle in her hands. "Maybe you need some time after what happened, but Percy, you guys…you're so right for each other. I know it!" He laughed from embarrassment.

"Well, if it's meant to be, it'll happen. Help me with this?" he said looking at the pancakes.

A few minutes later they were all staring as Nico attacked his second plate of blue flapjacks. He had three the first serving and now he was working on four more. He'd also started on his second bottle of water and was eying Hazel's orange juice.

"Umm I'll take the dishes," Percy said tearing his eyes away from the one-person feeding frenzy.

"No!" Hazel said jumping up from her seat. "Jason and I can do it. You cooked after all and it's not fair to make you do the dishes too." Everybody looked at her curiously but only Percy knew what she was up to.

"Yeah okay…" said Jason and they began gathering up the plates. Nico was still stuffing his face so they didn't even bother trying to take his away. When they were gone Nico slowed down his eating and looked at Percy.

"Hazel told me what happened…what you two did for me," he said looking at Percy. "Thank you." Percy smiled at him and wanted blurt everything out but held back.

"You don't need to thank me. I said I would get you through this."

"Still…you went with Hazel when you didn't have to. That means a lot."

"You'd do it for me…actually you have done it for me –with the Doors of Death and all. I guess we just can't let each other die," he said trying to sound light about it.

"Yeah," Nico chuckled. "But I think I need to save your life a few more times to balance us out."

"Are you still hungry?" Percy asked.

"I might be okay for a while after this," Nico said cutting into the pancakes again. "These are really good by the way. You should make them all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, can you cook other stuff?" Nico's cheeks were so full of pancakes that they were puffed out and Percy nearly laughed.

"Some things. I could make you Alfredo for lunch?"

"Oh, make Alfredo for the Italian boy? You sure you could get it right?" Nico smirked.

"I bet I can get pretty close," he said smirking back.

"Okay," said Nico.

"I'll go see if we have everything."

Percy left the room and moved down the stairs slowly. He knew his feelings were about to pour out. He was never very good at hiding them but he just couldn't say it. Nico had been through too much. _He needs to heal_, he reminded himself. And Hazel was right –he only confessed in the most stressful scenario ever. Nico could be so defensive at times and he didn't want to start a fight now and if this subject was as delicate as Hazel said then a fight would happen. He wouldn't do that while Nico was still so weak.

_Better just forget it for now_, he thought and walked into the kitchen to disappoint Hazel…and himself.

* * *

Nico watched Percy leave. It had to be a side effect of the sickness. He'd seen Bianca before -back when they were younger and she would tell Nico he was pretty enough to be a girl just to make him mad. He had to be imagining the way Percy's eyes softened when they looked at each other –or it was just concern and he was reading too much into it.

He looked down at the blue pancakes on his plate. That dream had been …different. He could distinguish it from the one about Bianca but it wasn't exactly clear. He could understand the compulsion of wanting to tell Percy before he died but it was fuzzy and he would definitely remember a moment like that clearly. He couldn't even remember Percy saying anything –just his face—his shocked expression and that wasn't hard to make up. Surely Percy would have something to say about it too, but he hadn't mentioned anything. Besides, Percy had Annabeth and he wasn't interested in what Nico was interested in…

_It was just a dream_, he told himself.

* * *

_End_


End file.
